Grave Robber
Grave Robber is the fourth and final scenario of the Hack and Slash campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. Walkthrough With the rib cage given to Sandro, for the final quest, Crag needs to obtain the shield of the yawning dead. Still displeased to fight more undead, Sandro reminds Crag of the rewards, even if Crag wants to obtain the rewards first. At any rate, Crag meets with the mercenaries of a nearby Castle. They were bribed by the cult of "Hand of Death" to leave them alone, but Sandro managed to persuade them to follow Crag Hack. South of the castle is another Castle town, but is invaded by the undead forces and has many buildings disabled for construction. Just south of the town is a one-way exit, for a monolith, whose entrance is close to the central Necropolis town. Also, each week, Sandro sends 4000 gold to aid Crag in the quest. In addition, every 2 weeks, starting from day 12, ten pikemen, ten archers and five griffins are available for recruitment. East of Crag's town is a prison, guarded by vampire lords, in which Crag's old friend, Slash, is being held. After a while, the cult sends Crag a message the Shield is their precious relic and will give Crag a certain death. Crag tears the message, but wonders if Sandro is the one that shouldn't be trusted. To access the shield, Crag needs to visit three keymaster's tents. The red and lightblue one lie in the underground tunnels east and south of the starting town, while the green one lies on the southeastern island. To access the island, Crag has to buy a ship west from the island. While the shield lies on the island, the quest guard demands a hero, Charnath, to be defeated. The green keymaster is protected by 120 skeleton warriors, 90 wraiths and 10 power liches, while the quest guard by 200 skeleton warriors, 150 wraith and 20 power liches. Around the island are three Necropolis towns, but neither cannot be accessed, since all three are protected by black border gates, whose corresponding tent has only the red player access to. Going through the tunnel southwest from the island, Crag has to unlock the three border guards and face Charnath. Charnath has high stats and a powerful army (330 walking dead, 250 zombies, 110 wraith, 80 vampire lords and 30 ghost dragons. Upon her defeat, Crag has to return back to the island, unlock the quest guard and take the shield. When giving Sandro the shield, Crag realizes he was tricked all this time. The necromancer teleports away, leaving a stunned, but very angry barbarian, wishing to pay back for the treachery the lich has caused. Towns *Necropolis x3 *Castle x2 Strategy The enemy will use the portal often, so Crag will have to find ways to rescue Slash and take the southern Castle town. Crag has to minimize the amount of troop losses and build his army, then make a speedrun to visit the keymaster tents and defeat Charnath. Few dwellings exist, but, with luck, Crag may be able to find some powerful artifacts. All heroes are limited to level 25. Gallery Grave Robber1.jpg|"Mr. Hack" has been tricked Category:Hack and Slash scenarios